Playing Favorites
by Kumabee
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto get bored... and I think Sasuke figured out who his favorite person is. XD Summary isn't great... sorry, its my first... SasuNaru Yaoi, Slash, MxM, Don't like, don't read!
1. Playing Favorites

**Okay now let me explain, I love to write, but have very little time, this is a random one-shot that I did b/c I had nothing to do over a week vacation, and an idea. I want to dedicate this to one of my favorite authors: VanityWantsYou, check out some of her writings, its awesome stuff ppls. **

**Anywho…**

**Warnings: Yaoi Lemon… don't like it don't read it w/e. **

**Don't flame me… I don't give a crap what you have to say if you don't like it, but constructive criticism is cool thnx all who give it.**

**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Naruto, or anything to do with it… if I did, it would be on the naughty Pay per view channels ; P XD**

_**Playing Favorites**_

"So, which one?" Naruto asked, giving Sasuke an odd look.

Naruto and Sasuke were bored… really bored. They had gotten so bored that they started talking about favorites, favorite foods, candy, color, shirt, everything. Now they were on words, Naruto had asked this one so Sasuke had to come up with his favorite word.

Sasuke leaned both elbows on the table and placed his chin in his palms. "Hmmm… this could be a good one, Naruto… the dobe may have actually stumped me." Naruto had leaned in toward Sasuke at his first words, but then yelled in his face. "Do NOT call me dobe, you TEME!"

Sasuke heard this and giggled, yes the great Uchiha Sasuke, giggled and quickly pressed his lips to Naruto's. The shocked blonde just stayed where he was, gaping. The young Uchiha took advantage of this and kissed the younger boy again, staying longer and flicking his tongue on the other boys lip to get a response. When Naruto began to respond the boys stood together and moved away from the table, never breaking the kiss. Sasuke's tongue explored every crevice of Naruto's ramen-flavored mouth as he felt the boy slide his hands under his shirt and up his back. Sasuke broke the kiss only for a second, just long enough to strip off both of their shirts.

Naruto had no idea how they ended up doing this, or why, all he knew was that he loved the feeling of Sasuke's lips on his, and he was sure there were other things he could do with Sasuke that would feel even better. He moaned when he felt the dark-haired male reach a finger up to tease one of his nipples, then run down his chest to trace his firm abs and circle around his tattooed bellybutton.

The boys stumbled across the hardwood floor to the soft, bright orange shag rug that Naruto was so fond of. Sasuke laid him down and gave him a quick, gentle kiss before kissing, sucking and nipping his way down to tease one of Naruto's nipples with his tongue. Naruto moaned and ran his hands through Sasuke's dark hair, then down his neck and back. Sasuke reached up and traced his fingers over the whisker-like scars on Naruto's cheek, down his side, and across the back of his jeans to rest on his firm butt. He moved the other hand to run over the waist-band of Naruto's pants and looked up at him with a gentle questioning in his eyes.

Naruto pulled the other boy up and kissed him deeply, unbuttoning his own pants and smiling when Sasuke pulled away. The look that Sasuke was giving him made him giggle and blush a little; he looked a bit surprised, but there was no mistaking what was in his eyes, he wanted Naruto, bad. The blonde helped Sasuke out of his shorts and slid out of his own jeans. If not for being true to the Uchiha name, Sasuke would have lost confidence at seeing the beauty behind that amazing and muscular body as he ran his fingers across the smooth, tanned skin. Though Naruto would have seen no reason for Sasuke to be any less confident than he always was, he was gorgeous with milky skin and a thin, amazing body.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed when he felt the other male grind their erections together.

"Mmm… Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled as he continued kissing Naruto's neck, jaw and lips and grinding their hips together. He stopped just long enough to pull off both of their boxers and pushed three of his fingers up to Naruto's mouth. Naruto took the fingers in his mouth and greedily sucked on them, moistening them anxiously for the pleasure to come. Sasuke took the fingers away and kissed Naruto harshly and passionately to relax him and take his mind from the single finger intruding his entrance. Naruto felt the finger push into him and gasped just a bit through the kiss, but knew he would have to relax, this was his first time, but he wasn't stupid, he knew it would hurt worse if he was tense. He knew Sasuke was a virgin as well and hoped he would be careful, and so far his hopes were coming true. Sasuke wriggled the intruding finger a bit and looked to Naruto for the signal that he was ready for another finger, and pushed in the second. He scissored the digits for a bit until he could tell Naruto was comfortable with them and then added the third, moving them around gently. Naruto flinched a bit at the last intrusion but was surprised, it didn't hurt nearly as much as he had expected and he was ready and a bit eager for more than just Sasuke's fingers. He tried to hold back the automatic whine that came out of his mouth when Sasuke removed his fingers. Sasuke used his own saliva to lubricate himself and pressed into Naruto slowly.

Naruto gripped the bright orange fibers of the rug when he felt Sasuke's shaft enter him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned. "Mmmph… move!"

Sasuke wasn't sure at first, but the lust in Naruto's voice was enough to convince him. He slowly pulled back and then thrust into Naruto, the deep moan that escaped Naruto's lips triggered something in Sasuke; it made him want this more than anything in the world. He wanted Naruto to feel everything he was feeling, he wanted Naruto to see stars. The blonde pulled Sasuke down again for another deep, bruising kiss, he felt him pounding into his entrance, every thrust making him emit delicious mewls and moans of pleasure. Sasuke could tell they were both close, so he trailed his fingers up Naruto's neglected member, eliciting a strong moan from deep red lips. He pumped his partners searing cock in time to his own thrusts; both boys were coated in sweat and completely focused on each other. Naruto was panting as he screamed Sasuke's name and the sticky white liquid coated both of their stomachs, when Sasuke heard his name come out of those kiss-swollen lips and felt the puckered entrance clench around him he couldn't hold back anymore, he came hard into Naruto and collapsed onto the exhausted blonde.

Twenty minutes later Sasuke woke up, sticky and just a bit confused. After figuring out where he was and who the sticky blonde underneath him was he chuckled and woke the boy with a gentle kiss. Naruto woke in almost the same condition as Sasuke had, but was soon enlightened and being escorted to the bathroom for a nice warm shower with his favorite Uchiha. Sasuke was quite amused at how drowsy the other boy was and was laughing quietly to himself. He rinsed down Naruto's hair and body as he tried to coax the boy further into consciousness. Naruto had always had a hard time waking up but was mostly awake by this time and was gladly receiving this treatment.

"Sasuke?" he mumbled, quickly hugging the other boy close to him.

"Hm, what's the matter Naruto?" asked the startled boy.

"Please tell me we can do this again…?" Naruto almost sniffled out the words worried that he was some sort of experiment for the older boy.

"Oh Naruto…" Sasuke couldn't say anything more so he just gave Naruto a gentle kiss, showing how he felt.

"You know Naruto… I think I've figured out my favorite word…" the Uchiha said with a smirk on his face. "It may be one of the best four letter words I've ever experienced with you…"

"Sasuke!" Naruto almost shouted, sounding as though he was scolding the other boy. Sasuke just gave him a look as if to say 'What did I do?'

"Tell me you're kidding?"

"Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"Your favorite word… fuck?! Please tell me I'm wrong."

Sasuke chuckled and pulled the other boy to him, nuzzling his neck and getting close to his ear. "Dobe…"

Naruto just looked at him, puzzled.

"Love."

Naruto kissed his new lover as he dragged them both out of the shower. "I think… that is my favorite, favorite of the day… I love you too, teme." He said with a wink, and led them both into the bedroom.

**There it is! Hope you like it… my first fanfic that gets to go online! I've only done two… the other was really long and pretty good I think… but unfortunately my computer crashed and pissed me off to no end. Anyway! Please review! Thanks for reading! XD **

**KumKum**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHALLENGE ME!!! XD**

**Please don't hate me for posting this and not another chapter, the story was a oneshot, and it is to stay that way. **

**But! I want to ask all of you for requests, challenges, ideas, even if you don't have real details, go for it, please! I may be able to work something out of it… meebee… if you give me a challenge, give me a list or something… some schtuff that I have to work with or whatever… oh and I'll send you a message and let you know if I can't do a pairing that you request. I only do mXm, yaoi, slash pairings, of anime or video game characters. **


End file.
